Various types of devices have been proposed for the purpose of introducing into the mouth of the user an inhalant or heated air. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,819 a device resembling a cigarette is disclosed which contains an electrically heated bulb in order to warm the air. Other inhalant devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 933,360 and 3,320,953.
It would be desirable to have a portable conditioned air breathing pipe similar to a smoking pipe which could be used by persons suffering from cardio-respiratory ailments for the purpose of inhaling heated air without inhaling smoke or other inhalants when such persons are exposed to cold outside air. Devices which have been proposed for this purpose leave much to be desired.